


【娜星/明治】侯门一入深似海

by sjh_dcx



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Vaginal Sex, ntr, 乱伦, 出轨, 娜星 不是无差 不是互攻 就是娜星, 已婚出轨, 有打了tag会剧透的内容 请具体看文中警告, 朴志晟 - Freeform, 朴志晟性转, 罗渽民 - Freeform, 金道英性转, 阴道性交
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjh_dcx/pseuds/sjh_dcx
Summary: “让叔叔的精液留在里面好不好？”他在侄女的胸口乱抓，“稚橙把它们都留在肚子里，稚橙给渽民哥生个小宝宝好不好？无论如何哥哥都会把他养大的……你是哥哥的人啦，哥哥会对你忠诚一辈子的......”
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Park Jisung, Na Jaemin/Park Jisung, 娜星 - Relationship, 容星, 李泰容/朴志晟, 罗渽民/朴志晟 - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	【娜星/明治】侯门一入深似海

**Author's Note:**

> CP：一块钱的罗渽民x朴志晟（性转！“朴稚橙”）娜星  
> 五毛钱的李泰容x朴志晟（性转！“朴稚橙”）容星  
> 各五分钱的李泰容x金道英（性转！但保留原名）、以及罗渽民x金道英（性转！但保留原名）  
> Warning：  
> 1.对以上↑四个人的粉丝都不友好，如果你不想在同人文中看到任何羞辱您家正主是贱货的情节，建议不要观看。  
> 2.性转朴志晟，生来就是小姑娘。  
> 3.有警告了会剧透的情节，我不想提。如果您喜欢计较同人文中的道德，建议不要看。  
> 4.出轨和ntr，罗渽民把别人（李泰容）家新娘（朴志晟）给操了。乱伦，罗渽民是朴志晟（“朴稚橙”）爸爸的堂弟，也就是朴志晟的堂叔，朴志晟（“朴稚橙”）是他的侄女。

作者：锁金环（微博id）/牛杂面筋（lofter） 

“我就是想不通，做女人的怎么能这么贱！为了个男人这样糟蹋自己！”渽民隔着半条走廊都听见小姨尖利的嗓音，好几个好事的亲戚隔着门在外面听笑话，好小年纪的姑娘啊，他们笑着交换眼神。看到西装革履的罗渽民，便纷纷凑过来对他说恭喜，这是把他当成新郎了。  
“我是她哥哥。”渽民和和气气笑着，打开皮包给几个男人发烟。  
其实也算不上哥哥，渽民是新娘子爸爸那边的亲戚，按辈分算新娘的堂叔，但渽民觉得这样显老，从小便让叫新娘他“哥哥”，渽民偶尔也会叫新娘“妹妹”。  
渽民一拉开门便看到朴稚橙端端正正跪在他面前呕吐，小姨一边陪着跪在地上抱着稚橙的肩膀，一边拍她的背一边骂她是为了男人命都可以不要的贱货。他站旁边看了两眼，侄女身上的婚纱似乎大了一号，但很干净，没沾到这一地花花绿绿的呕吐物。  
渽民叫了声：“小姨。”  
小姨和侄女同时抬起头，侄女看了他一眼，又低下头了。  
“呀，渽民你可算来了！”小姨欣喜地叫到。她转过头，用无不疼爱的语气跟女儿说：“宝贝——宝贝——最疼你的堂叔来啦，跟堂叔说说话好不好？”  
渽民应声走过去蹲下，双手环抱住侄女的肩膀和腋下，把雪白的稚橙搀扶了起来。“小姨，我妹妹这是怎么了？好端端的怎么会呕吐呢？”渽民皱着眉，露出忧心又紧张的神色。  
“唉——”小姨走到梳妆台前，上边杂七杂八放了一堆，那个粉色的一团应该是今晚给稚橙拿在手里的东西。小姨虽然已经上年纪了，但穿着身红艳艳的喜服，给梳妆台亮堂堂的几个大灯泡一照，似乎又回到了年轻时，她捏着纸帕小心地在脸上擦拭，嘴上仍绕不过他侄女：“死丫头！说是心里紧张、想吐，不知道哪个缺心眼的给她喝了杯酒‘冷静冷静’，现在倒好！我看这婚别结了！”  
“喜事嘛！”一个和善的阿姨劝着，“说不定是有小宝宝了。”  
“我侄女不是挺能喝酒的嘛”。罗渽民轻轻笑了下：“跟李哥还是在酒吧认识的。”  
平复了半响的小姨听到“李哥”立马又跳起来，扯开了嗓门骂：“我看她就是后悔了！到婚礼前才开始后悔啊？之前干什么去了！渽民我跟你说呀，我跟你叔、你二姨三姨......没一个同意这桩婚事！这死丫头把我们气得......真不知道那个男的有什么好的！几个臭钱绑腰上就以为什么都能干啦？娶过的老婆一只手数不过来——”  
“妈......”他怀里闷着的稚橙开口了，声音听上去有些沙哑。隔着衬衫，渽民感到一团湿漉漉的热气贴在他胸前。  
“女儿呀——”  
小姨隔着一滩呕吐物瞪他怀里的稚橙，眼里全是泪，渽民看得也有些难过。他知道的，小姨就这样，虽然嘴毒，但这辈子最疼女儿。  
“你说声‘不’！就说一个‘不’字！这婚咱不结了！立马让那个男的滚，管他是张哥还是李哥！”  
小姨呜呜地哭了起来：“跟你爸奋斗了大半辈子，就为了你这死丫头，有什么就给什么，没有的拼死拼活也要做来给你！偏偏那个李哥，一个离过好几次的男人？你贪他什么呀！再有钱他也不是个好东西——”  
几个亲戚上去拉小姨的手。唉，算啦算啦！都是这样的，孩子长大了哪里由得我们。迟早都变别人的，大家都这样说。  
“那也不选个好点的嘛......”房间里的人都围上去劝小姨，这让小姨的哭声越来越小。渽民心想，说的没错啊，迟早都变别人的。他低下头去找纸巾，想给稚橙擦擦嘴，稚橙缩在他怀里，头压得很低，只露出一节发红的鼻尖，不知道是不想理他还是醉得厉害。“你有自己的自由。”渽民凑到稚橙的耳边，轻声安慰到。  
小姨还在那边哭：“丫头，我是你亲妈，我还不知道你？看你肯定不是真心要跟那个狗屁李哥结婚，只要你......”小姨说不下去了，亲戚中有个年长些的阿姨把小姨死死搂着小姨，小姨不死心，探挣扎着探出大半个身体，露出一双充血的泪眼，凄厉地冲抱着女儿的渽民喊：“渽民也劝劝她呀！”  
“我带妹妹出去走走吧？”渽民说。  
小姨点点头，掉下好几滴眼泪。  
渽民架起稚橙，拉开门往外走，休息室里大家还在七嘴八舌地劝小姨，外面也没个人影，稚橙的爸爸在大堂饭桌那边跟李泰容聊天，而这里的宾客基本上都想巴结李泰容。所以周围真是一个人都找不到了，渽民拉着路都走不稳的稚橙，说是出来透气，但也不知道去哪，因为稚橙不肯跟他说话。  
他自己也不知道从何说起。  
其实这种冷战也没少发生过，稚橙早就到了翻脸比翻书还快的年纪了，但他是假哥哥，又不是亲哥哥，能有什么办法？每次都只能等着稚橙回心转意。所以 每次他什么都不做，等着稚橙回心转意。  
嫁人应该不影响跟哥哥我道歉吧，渽民心猿意马地想，恍惚之间差点把怀里的新娘摔到地上去。  
稚橙热得不正常。被她抖个不停的手扯着一条胳膊，渽民觉得像被拷在一节火炭上，他没说什么，这在意料之中。就这么沉默而艰难地跟着他走了好一会儿，直到穿过一片长长的、挂满粉色长纱和绣球花的草地，他们来到婚礼场地的出口，两个刚从车上下来的花童跟渽民打招呼“泰容哥哥好——”，渽民这回懒得纠正了，笑嘻嘻地  
给了两个红包出去。而稚橙终于下定决心那般，扯了下他的袖子，小声地说：“堂叔。”  
“你要带我去哪里？”  
“医院，得带你去看医生。”渽民一只手扶着侄女，一只手把她往外推，想把侄女拉正了，拉回正常的那个侄女。稚橙的身体抖得很厉害，他比不问世事的大小姐在社会上吃多了十年饭，要知道，没有哪种酒会让人变得又热又黏糊糊。稚橙几乎要站不了，他跟着晃了好几下才把人抱好。  
他们以一种很不友好……至少对稚橙的丈夫很不友好的姿势抱在一起，感谢酒精和一些别的好东西，让这个不叫他省心的白眼狼侄女正用两只手死死箍住他的腰，至少几年都没跟侄女有这么热情、和谐的亲子互动了，天，要知道稚橙以前求他帮忙写作业的时候都没有这么好的态度！  
“我不结婚了吗……”稚橙在他怀里模糊不清地说。她毫不客气地把涂满化妆品的脸埋在渽民胸前，那里湿了一大片。  
渽民只好把她带到自己的车上。当然也不算自己的车，租来的，本想做叔叔的给稚橙在有钱未婚夫那边挣点面子，但没想到现在要把别人家的老婆装进来。往露天停车场那段路十分叫人撑不下去，稚橙已经哭哭啼啼地冲他发脾气了，这场面非常难得，但他才不要把一个穿得像一大团棉花糖的新娘抱起来！好不容易才等这不听话的侄女长大成人、结婚成家......过上叫人欣慰的正常生活，可为什么事情会变这样？这么多年他自诩问心无愧，没有人让他做一个合格的长辈，稚橙也不缺疼她的长辈，他没有对稚橙摆过什么长辈的架子，事实上稚橙才是没少借着年龄小在他这占便宜的人，当然他也愿意给......他连稚橙的数学题都没有做错过一道，但到底是从哪一步开始就走错了？  
唉，其实这个问题渽民没什么资格问他自己，也许可以去问问稚橙。

两个人塞进车里后，所有事情都变得容易了。首先，已经哭了好一会儿的稚橙不需要再鼓起多大的勇气，就能骑到自己堂叔的身上。

其次，这是一个密闭的空间，摇上车窗后，脸皮再薄的侄女都可以伸手往自己堂叔的皮带上摸。

“稚橙，稚橙！”他嘴里神经兮兮地叫到，一个劲的往外推稚橙。即使到了这个时候了，渽民还是很想稚橙能做一个正常的侄女，一个正常的侄女可不能轻而易举的骑到男人的身上，这些年往她耳边念叨的是不是都没记进去啊？渽民生起气来，两只手叉在胸前，怒不可遏地瞪着被他推到车椅下那块小地方里的稚橙，如果稚橙稍微清醒那么一点点，大可以发现他的脸现在涨得通红，也许他喝了几口稚橙喝的那种酒吧。

渽民哥，我很难受啊......稚橙呜呜地哭着，眼睛里不停的掉出眼泪，这时天已经暗下来了，远处礼堂的灯光模模糊糊地照清楚稚橙的脸，她本来就花了的妆变得更糟糕，丑丑的小脸，一点都不漂亮了……稚橙还趴在他下面，像条狗一样去扒拉他的膝盖，这让渽民个个地方都难受万分，起来，你起来啊！渽民对稚橙大吼大叫，他把雪白的稚橙拽到腿上，还往稚橙脏兮兮的脸上抽了一个耳光。

“今天要教你怎么做一个侄女了”，渽民听见自己这样说。

原来那一大团蠢得要死的蓬松纱裙不会很重，坐在他腿上的稚橙轻得像一个梦。她小小的，浑身都很烫，渽民要十分用力才能把她完全抱住了，稚橙小小的牙齿往他脖子上咬：“渽民哥，我好难受啊……”稚橙好脾气地哄他，被他打得肿了一块的脸颊有些湿漉漉的，还有些发烫，正往他脖子上轻轻地蹭，这让他真的有些后悔了，事实上他的身体也非常诚实——都有点软下去了，这大概是世上任何一个有些心智的堂叔跟侄女做爱时的正常反应吧，一半火焰一半冰，结束前的每一秒都想金盆洗手。  
为什么他不也喝几口那杯酒呢？渽民无比懊悔，来这之前他心里唯一的期盼，是能跟稚橙回到过去那样的时光。  
好在稚橙是个了不起的家伙，感谢酒精吧……渽民堂叔。稚橙软软的小手一牵着他往裙子里伸，渽民就只能老老实实的听话了。“教我怎么做个乖侄女嘛。”稚橙在他耳边黏糊糊的说。

等稚橙抱着他的脖子嗲声嗲气地叫床，已经是好一会儿之后的事了，说实话罗渽民觉得她是装的，他没给稚橙做多少前戏（稚橙威胁他再不插进来就要下车找条狗做爱），也选了个不怎么让女孩子好受的姿势，稚橙两条细细的腿被他抬着往肩膀上按，小姑娘几乎是咬牙切齿地承受他压上来的体重，还要被迫含住他的家伙，稚橙下面的嘴又软又紧，把他裹得热乎乎的，他能感到里面小小的血管贴在他的阴茎上跳动，如果他想，只要再往里面些，他就可以碰到小姑娘最特别的器官，那个软得要命的肉团……渽民是这么想的，也是这么做的，但稚橙看起来不太好受，似乎疼得两条腿都在抽搐，嘴里含糊地尖叫着“好痛！”、“好痛！”，这让渽民更兴奋，看着自己再熟悉不过的侄女、自己最爱的侄女疼到不停哭泣，他感到一股让胸口都变得有些闷的爽快滋味……和“操侄女让我后悔”同一个道理，操年纪比你小一轮的女孩儿会让你觉得自己重返十八岁，你骑着女孩白嫩嫩的身体，她是你的奴隶、你的座驾，你就是无所不能的国王。她还穿着婚纱呢，胸口露出一只雪白的乳房，在她里面碾过的每一下都在提醒你，你在操别人家的女儿、别人家的老婆……你把别人的东西抢走了，也没有任何理由可以改变你操过这个可怜的东西。

“让叔叔的精液留在里面好不好？”他在侄女的胸口乱抓，“稚橙把它们都留在肚子里，稚橙给渽民哥生个小宝宝好不好？无论如何哥哥都会把他养大的……你是哥哥的人啦，哥哥会对你忠诚一辈子的......”

稚橙还在哭泣，艰难地、断断续续地挤出一句说“好的哥哥”。

这孩子怎么这么贱呢，渽民射精的时候心里这样想到。  
\---------------END--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
尾声：

射到哪儿……其实渽民到现在已经忘得差不多了，按那天晚上的两个人发疯的程度，他射到朴稚橙嘴里也是可能的。但也不重要了，自那之后渽民没少在稚橙身上的各个地方射精。

但扪心自问，渽民觉得自己那天表现得不太对得起朴稚橙吧，稚橙好像被他吓坏了。等稚橙一言不发地整理身上的婚纱的时候，渽民正撑在车窗旁边，十分迷茫地盯着刚出来的月亮发呆，似乎把一整杯下了迷奸药的酒喝光的人不是朴稚橙而是他。稚橙走之前，他还在威胁下次稚橙再不听话，做哥哥的就把她下面的毛剃了，稚橙只是给他留下一个难过的眼神。

也不知道稚橙有没有露馅。据金道英后来给渽民转述的，回到礼堂里的稚橙“以前就是一张傻脸，今天看起来完全傻了。”

对了，金道英是今天的新郎李泰容交往过一年的女朋友，不带私人感情的评价，渽民觉得这两个人是世上为数不多的神仙眷侣，他在停车场操稚橙的时候，听说道英往李泰容身上浇了一整锅热气腾腾的罗宋汤，然后李泰容流着眼泪感谢道英“能够来见证我的幸福”。

当然，如果再次不带任何私人感情的说，渽民觉得李泰容也是个很神奇的人，这位......老叔叔比他还要年长个十来岁，十分有钱，但情感经历不太光彩，有过三任前妻、五任前女友，据说都是因为给李泰容戴了绿帽子，渽民有些心虚，没敢去问道英是不是真的。而小姨在休息室讲的版本是”李泰容在拿女人炼丹”，数到她女儿稚橙刚好是第九个，九阴真经、九鬼刀、九九归一、九阴白骨爪......朴稚橙三个月内必死无疑......

但渽民还是挺佩服李泰容。稚橙跟李泰容第一次见面他也在场，当时稚橙被酒吧里的流氓捏了把小腿，吓得哇哇乱叫，渽民转身去找称手的折凳时，泰容叔叔恰好出来为稚橙打抱不平，他抬起一打啤酒——往自己脑袋上砸了上去，把自己砸到流了一地血，休克了，的确把对面的流氓吓得不清。  
稚橙后来经常去医院陪着李泰容，渽民有一回也跟着去了，泰容当着他这个家长的面夸朴稚橙有着“亚欧大陆上最可爱甜美的笑容”，听得他想自杀。但现在渽民把泰容的新娘子操了，却想起来自己没怎么夸过稚橙有亚欧大陆上最甜美的笑容，顶多夸夸稚橙下面紧得很。

渽民问金道英：“如果当初李泰容没有冲上来，妹妹爱的人会是我吗？”道英还是他交情很好的女同学，给稚橙的酒也是渽民让她帮忙端的。

道英用看垃圾的眼神看着他，说：“我给那家伙端了杯酒，她说她酒精过敏。”

渽民扯了下嘴角：“我知道啊，稚橙小时候去喝她爸爸杯子里的酒，当时我还在他们家帮着叫救护车呢。”

道英露出一个轻孽的笑容，“我说是罗渽民让我送过来的。”

婚礼差不多到发誓的地方了，渽民抬起头看了会儿，台上站着他亭亭玉立的侄女朴稚橙，正看着对面发誓“老公会对你忠诚一辈子”的李泰容流眼泪，这场面即使是罗渽民，也看得有些晕，他站起身，想爬回家里睡觉，却被一个急匆匆蹭过来的阿姨揽住：“渽民啊！快去劝劝你小姨，你小姨要去跳江啊！”

罗渽民不耐烦地往休息室跑去，这回跟过来凑热闹的是金道英。没了礼堂里震耳欲聋《婚礼进行曲》的声音，小姨的声音听起来像是恶鬼在嘶吼。

他隔着大老远就能听到。

“我就是想不通！”

“做女人的怎么能这么贱！”

“为了个男人这样糟蹋自己！”

“是挺贱的。”渽民停了一步，嘴里轻声地说。

道英正要去拧休息室的门，回过头对渽民嫣然一笑：“贱的人是谁呀，渽民。”

（完）


End file.
